Taro Yukihira
Taro Yukihira (幸 平大兄 )is the chef of a well-known restaurant known for its very high class. He is also the older brother of Souma . Appearance Taro is a slim young man with unruly, reddish hair with tips, narrow red eyes and fair complexion. He also wears a black earring on his right ear. Taro's main outfit as a student was his Yukihira kitchen uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant logo on the back and left side of the shirt. Whenever he cooks, he wears a white apron around his waist. The only thing that made his old outfit differ from that of Soumy was a chef's hat. Taro also ties his characteristic white neckband when cooking. If he doesn't cook or take a bath, he wears a band on his right wrist. He usually wears a chef's uniform with darker fragments and a blue scarf. Personality Known as a troublemaker at home, Taro looks for attention and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to intimidate and tease people. Taro is a rebel and has a passion for self-exaltation. He is also the type who always brags about himself; sometimes ordering everyone to call him 'Master'. It should also be noted that he eats a lot (although only if this is his favorite food). Taro sometimes uses vulgar language. Taro is very energetic and loves sport; basketball is his favorite. Taro said that everything is fine as long as there is a goal to achieve, and sport and cooking are his strength. Taro has difficulty expressing his feelings and usually envies him everything. Taro hides his true feelings with offensive words. He usually talks badly about Kei (he is in love with her despite her strange behavior). History Tora was born to Jōichirō Yukihira and his wife Tamako. At the age of 3 (like Souma) he started working at his father's home restaurant, Yukihira. As a child, Taro was interested in cooking, and the very interest motivated him to become a great chef like his father. While still in kindergarten, Taro began to cook on his own. In the fourth grade of primary school, Taro and his father had their first culinary duel, the first of many, which resulted in 209 more losses before Sōma was forced to leave Yukihira to attend the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Despite numerous victories, Taro continued to improve his cooking skills and learned from his father in the hope that one day he would win a culinary duel. Cooking Style Tora was well known at school for her random cooking, she has a habit of combining things with ingredients that most would not combine. To their surprise, some of them do well, while others are simply disgusting and can cause problems. * Exotic ingredients - Taro is a specialist in handling exotic ingredients. Many say that he taught Rindō to cook. For my dishes, I often use ingredients (e.g. tiger, lion) that make his brother and father look and talk about him comically behind his back. Souma was forbidden to cook 'dangerous' ingredients. * International cuisine - Taro is both competent and flexible in the choice of cuisine, effortlessly imposing rare ingredients on Chinese, Peruvian and French dishes. * Yukihira Style - Taro's main cooking style is a completely original style developed by his father, Jōichirō Yukihira. The main feature of this style is that it borrows different styles, techniques and types of cuisine from around the world. By the end, Sōma had spent at least twelve years developing his craft in this style and developing it as history developed. Taro showed a great level of creativity, drawing inspiration from Kei's most unexpected behaviors to overcome obstacles in the preparation of dishes. Although they look and taste like extravagant dishes, they have a very simple concept and have been designed mainly in such a way as to refer to this kind of patrons in the restaurant Yukihira. Still, Taro emerges from almost every duel and task when he has control. His father says Taro is almost as good as he is. Trivia * Taro is in love with Kei. * He is left-handed. * According to an interview with the characters, the first place he checks when looking at a girl is breasts * He likes to play basketball. * When Kei first met Taro, she said he was a handsome and attractive young man, which embarrassed him. * He only fell in love with Kei after six years of acquaintance. Before, he considered her annoying because of her courage. * Erina Nakiri accidentally fell in love with Taro. It wasn't until she began attending Tōtsuki that she stopped being in love with him, but I still show sympathy for him. * In Taro there are several girls in love or enchanted, but the most intrusive is friend Kei-Ritsuka Sato. Citations * (To Kei) 'I would like to make sweets with you again.' * (To Souma, flashback)' I must be number one. I must ... be the best. Better than my brothers ... better than ... anyone' * (To the girls he picks up) 'Don't look at anyone else. You belong to Me' * (To Kei) 'They taste sweet. I can't stop eating it. How did you do it?' * (To Kei) 'Do you know what it's like to love someone so much that you hate them? The relationship with my sweetheart is like that, she doesn't love me and I'm crazy about her.' * (To Erina) 'She had so much sadness in such a small, frail body ... If she ever loved again, I would like to be the one she would love.' * (To self) 'I'm in love. I can't control it. It can't be fixed. But I can't resist. I have to be with her.' * (To self) '... Hell?! Don't tell me I made a move on it already ?!' * (To Shinomiya) 'I thought that love would be gentler, sweeter and nicer. With the first love I learned that these thoughts were only a happy illusion. Falling in love with someone is something much more violent, like tearing up the body. That's why I will defend the one you are hunting! You don't understand, she is mine!' * (To Souma) 'Please, don't talk anymore! I'm already embarrassed by this smug face! I know she looks very suggestive when gambling, but that doesn't mean I have any fantasies!' Category:Head Chefs Category:Chef Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students